Various automated animal watering devices are known in the prior art; however, what is needed is an automated animal watering apparatus having an inlet-outlet aperture disposed within a recessed repository, a first water sensor, a second water sensor, a combined pipe with an inlet portion and an outlet portion; said inlet portion operationally connected to an extant faucet, said outlet portion operationally communicating with an extant drainage; a heater plate, a temperature sensor, a drain pump, and a central processing unit; wherein said central processing unit operationally communicates with said sensors, inlet valve, and drain pump, to maintain a water level within the repository, a water temperature between determined norms, and engages a preprogrammed flushing cycle by alternately activating and deactivating the drain pump.